


Playing The Fool

by hanorganaas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Memory Loss, Post Regeneration, Spoilers: Time of The Doctor, The Doctor is Embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the 12th Doctor temporarily forgot how to fly his Tardis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1 Million Words **weekend Challenge "What Kaige's got" using this prompt _Even I, Albus Dumbledore, would find it easiest to refuse the Invisibility Cloak; which only goes to show that, clever as I am, I remain just as big a fool as anyone else._ , Obviously....not all this line is used for this but it totally fit the post regeneration.****

The Doctor was called many things, hero, Wiseman, the list had gone on. It was his ability to swoop in and help when a colony or a civilization was on its last stand, that gave him such titles. While there were times he felt like he didn’t make a difference to the universe, to know he touched the stars made him feel….like he was worth something.

But right now….after all he did he felt a bit….embarrassed.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love his…what was it now? 12th form? 11th form? He wasn’t quite sure, but he felt as though he lived it for so long, centuries. He was in desperate need of a change. Unlike last time….he was ready to go.

Despite looking older, he could tell by the faint reflection on the Tardis floor, he loved his new form (even though he could go with a new color of his kidneys). Not only could he finally be with his wife and not have her receive derogatory terms like…..”cougar” or “nasty old woman” due to his appearance; he finally looked like an old wise man who had traveled the universe and had plenty more to see. 

The wrinkles told the stories of his travels and his travels. His frightening eyes told enemies to beware of the oncoming storm. Feeling every single inch of his body….he knew he could get uses to this.

Suddenly the TARDIS bumped indicating it was crashing. The Doctor ran to the console hopefully to stabilize it. But when he got to the controls he suddenly drew a blank. It had been a long time since he flew this thing and he got so excited about his new body….he forgot how to fly….his own fucking TARDIS! 

Masking his awe and embarrassment, he raised his eyes at Clara.

“Just one question,” He said, his voice rough and Scottish (another first for him). When Clara didn’t answer he just said, “do you happen to know how to fly this thing?”

Usually the Doctor was a clever hero…..but for now he was fool….just like everyone else on his travels who had no idea how to stop a monster.


End file.
